teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiles and Malia
The relationship between Human Stiles Stilinski and Werecoyote Malia Tate. Their relationship first started in Season 3, when, in Anchors, Sheriff Stilinski informed Stiles about one of his cold cases, which occurred eight years earlier when then-eight-year-old Malia Tate, her adoptive mother Evelyn, and her adoptive sister Kylie were in a car accident; it appeared to the human Sheriff's deputies that the three women had been mauled to death by coyotes after the crash, with Malia's body never being found in their search of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles became very interested in the case and brought in his best friend Scott McCall and the rest of the McCall Pack to help investigate the case, eventually learning that Malia was actually a born Werecoyote who shifted out of stress for the first time on the full moon when the car accident occurred, accidentally killed her family, and then stayed in coyote form for the next eight years out of shame and grief for what she did. Stiles and the others then became eager to solve the case, both out of a desire for Sheriff Stilinski to keep his job as well as out of a desire to save Malia before she was inadvertently killed by her adopted father Henry, who believed her to be the coyote who killed his family. After Scott's Alpha Roar brought Malia back to human form, Stiles and Malia did not see each other again until Stiles was admitted to Eichen House as a result of the Nogitsune possessing him; once there, he learned that Malia, too, had been admitted to the facility in order to reacclimate her to human life. After Malia helped Stiles break out of the "quiet room" and Stiles saved Malia's life from Oliver, the Nogitsune's thrall, the two became close friends. Stiles was instrumental in helping Malia learn to control her transformations on the full moon while Malia supported Stiles in the months that followed his possession, as she knew what the guilt of accidentally killing someone felt like. In Season 4, Stiles and Malia grew even closer after Malia joined the McCall Pack, with Stiles and the rest of the pack helping Malia reintegrate into human life and shed some of her more animalistic traits. Their friendship became developed more and more until it eventually grew into a romantic relationship, and it became clear that they care about each other deeply due to both constantly putting themselves in danger while protecting each other against human and supernatural threats. Though they were temporarily estranged after Malia learned that Stiles and the rest of the pack hid the fact that Peter Hale was her biological father, they ultimately made up after Stiles apologized to her, rekindling their relationship. In Season 5A, Stiles and Malia's relationship continued to be strong until they both began keeping important secrets from each other; in Stiles' case, it was the fact that he had killed Donovan Donati in self-defense, and in Malia's, it was that she intended to kill her biological mother, the assassin known as the Desert Wolf. Though Malia offered Stiles her support regarding Donovan's death, Stiles was unable to handle it, which ultimately led to a break-up at the end of this half of the season, which continued through Season 5B; though the platonic friendship aspect of their relationship did repair itself, and it was still abundantly clear that they cared about each other when they both threw themselves at the Desert Wolf to protect the other. In Season 6, Stiles was abducted by the Ghost Riders and the Wild Hunt and erased from everyone's memories. During this time, Malia struggled to maintain control over her transformations, as Stiles was her anchor. This, along with other things missing from her memory, led Malia, Lydia and Scott to realize someone important was missing from their memories. Malia showed her devotion and dedication to remembering Stiles when, despite seeing Scott nearly freeze to death trying to find her repressed memories, she went through the exact same process. While her memories momentarily opened a rift, they were not enough to open one fully. When Scott told Lydia that he believed that she and Stiles had the best connection, Malia agreed with Scott, showing that she still cared deeply for Stiles, and though she tried to hide it, she was hurt that she was not able to bring him back through her own memories. Stiles and Malia drifted away from each other throughout the second half of the season, as Stiles began pursuing a relationship with Malia's best friend Lydia Martin, while Malia entered a relationship with Stiles' best friend Scott McCall; both of these relationships stand to this day. 'Stiles and Malia are also known as Stalia by fans ' Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, Sheriff Stilinski sought Scott and Stiles' help in investigating a cold case involving the deaths of Evelyn, Kylie, and Malia Tate; though by all accounts, the mother and daughters were all killed in a car accident when Evelyn accidentally drove into the woods and were subsequently mauled by coyotes, the full moon that occurred the night of the crash made Stilinski suspicious that the case was supernatural in nature, and he was intent to solve the case before his impeachment hearing. The Sheriff went on to explain to Scott and Stiles that, while they eventually found the bodies of Evelyn and Kylie, Malia's body was never found, leading the Beacon County Sheriff's Department to assume that her body had been dragged away by one of the coyotes. To help Stilinski investigate the case, Scott and Stiles sneaked into Malia's room at the Tate Ranch in hopes that Scott could get a scent and track her body, but the belongings in her room were untouched by Malia for too long and had no scent. That evening, Scott and Stiles went to the preserve, where they found the Tate family car and determined that a shapeshifter had indeed been involved as a result of the deep and widely-spaced claw gashes on the outside of the car. In More Bad Than Good, upon splitting up, Scott came upon a coyote with glowing blue eyes in the Beacon Hills Preserve and realized that the coyote was actually Malia, a Werecoyote in full-coyote form, while Stiles stumbled upon Malia's coyote den and came to the same conclusion due to the clothes in the den resembling the same ones worn by Malia and her sister Kylie in a photo in her room. After some debate between the two boys, they decided to call Sheriff Stilinski to have him take a look, after which point they outlined their theory-- they believed that Malia lost control during the full moon and had her first shift that evening, which led to her full transformation which then went on to cause the crash. Since Werecoyotes are unable to control themselves when they catch the scent of blood, Malia subsequently (though unintentionally) mauled her adoptive mother and sister to death. The shame, guilt, and grief that resulted from this accident caused Malia to stay in her full coyote form in the nature preserve for the next eight years. cause the car crash, and inadvertently kill her mother and sister before the guilt forced her to stay in coyote form for eight years. FBI Special Agent Rafael McCall then arrived at the scene with Henry Tate as well, causing Stiles to see an opportunity to track Malia later and steal the baby doll he and Scott found at the crash site in hopes of using it to track her scent. The next day, Stiles narrowly escaped being attacked by coyote-Malia when she appeared at Beacon Hills High School to steal the baby doll back, and he was present when Henry Tate once again arrived and took the baby doll from Stiles as a memento of his daughter's life. When Stilinski seemed to disbelieve the theory that the coyote really was Malia, Stiles insisted that they couldn't harm the coyote due to the girl underneath and made it clear that he believed they were right. Stiles then went to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic with Scott and Isaac Lahey to talk to Alan Deaton about how they could shift Malia back to human form before she was killed by Henry or other Hunters. It was there that they decided to use zylozine to sedate Malia before having Scott use his Alpha roar to force her to shift back, a plan that was ultimately successful. While Scott tracked her down, Stiles, along with Lydia Martin, determined that Malia was so possessive of the baby doll because it was her version of leaving flowers at her sister's grave, indicating that Malia was still harboring a great deal of guilt for her actions as a child. That evening, Stiles accompanied his father and Malia to the Tate Ranch and watched wistfully as Malia reunited with her father for the first time in nearly a decade. In Echo House, Stiles reunited with Malia for the first time since she had returned to the human world when he was admitted to Eichen House in order to protect the town from the Nogitsune possessing him and learned that Malia had been admitted as well in order to help her relearn how to live a human life. He first saw her in the hallway as he was being walked to his room by an orderly after he was admitted, but did not get to speak with her until the next morning, when he saw her in the courtyard. Unfortunately for him, when Stiles approached Malia to reintroduce himself to her, she immediately punched him in the face, leading the orderlies to jump in and separate them, with the head orderly, Brunski, threatening to put Malia in the closed unit if she kept behaving this way. During group therapy led by Druid and psychologist Marin Morrell, Stiles listened to Malia as she admitted that guilt makes her feel sick to her stomach, with Stiles stating that it makes him feel anxious. Their group was dismissed early when Marin noticed the lichtenberg figure on Stiles' back and neck (caused by the Nogitsune's possession of him, the electricity he was exposed to, and the letharia vulpina he was injected several evenings earlier). Malia and the others left the vicinity while Marin informed him that he needed to stay awake as long as possible, as he was more vulnerable when he was asleep. She then informed him that, when the lichtenberg figure fades, if the McCall Pack has not figured out how to save him, she would be killing him with pancuronium bromide, a medication used in lethal injection. Later in the day, Stiles rushed to the boy's shower room to take some of the amphetamines she prescribed him and found Malia showering there. She explained that she used the boys' showers because the water in the girls' showers was too cold and she had difficulty keeping herself warm since she returned to her human state. Stiles, uncomfortable with the fact that she was so boldly naked, decided to distract himself by asking her why she punched him earlier. Malia snidely assumed that Stiles wanted a "thank you," which he confirmed when he replied that he did sort-of save her life. Malia responded, "You're right, Stiles. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home, for putting me on the run, for turning me back to human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much." Suddenly feeling guilty, Stiles apologized and stated that they were only trying to help, to which Malia retorted that if he really wanted to help, he would figure out a way to turn her back to coyote form. Stiles was surprised to hear that Malia wanted her old life back and decided to make her a deal-- Stiles would reintroduce her to Scott McCall, who could teach her to shift back into a coyote, and in exchange, Malia would help Stiles get into the basement of Eichen House, which he believed had answers as to his current possession. With help from their fellow patient Oliver, Malia and Stiles were able to steal Brunski's keys, though they ultimately had to break through the door to get into the basement. While studying the files in the basement, Stiles had Malia check to see if the lichtenberg figure was still on his back, and Malia informed him that it was nearly gone, scaring Stiles. The two then began to hold hands, eventually beginning to make out with each other on the couch downstairs. Shortly afterward, the two found the body of the Nogitsune's previous host, Corporal Rhys, buried in a wall with a broken katana and a photograph of Rhys and a much younger Noshiko Yukimura. They were then taken captive by Oliver, who consumed one of the Nogitsune flies, allowing the Void Kitsune to manipulate him into forcing Stiles to let the Nogitsune have control over his body once again, going so far as to threaten Malia's life to do so. After Void-Stiles escaped Eichen House, Malia checked herself out of the facility, with Marin leading her to Scott for further assistance in saving Stiles. In The Divine Move, Malia was seen at the McCall House with Stiles and Scott, who were teaching Malia how to control her transformations. After several attempts, Malia finally succeeded in extending her claws, though, in her excitement, she nearly clawed Stiles in the face. Stiles and Scott were both shown smiling proudly at Malia for her progress.}} |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A=In Memory Lost, both Stiles and Malia are seen together when the Pack investigates Alex's car. With Malia being transformed to human the pack discuss if Alex's parents are dead or not. Lydia hands her some clothes saying she doesn’t believe Alex’s parents are dead. Malia disagrees and says they have likely torn apart. She doesn’t understand why the lack of blood. Lydia says Alex’s parents can’t be dead because she’d be able to sense if they were. As she gets dressed, Malia says, if they were alive, she would smell it. Scott agrees, there’s no lingering scent. Malia doesn’t understand why they care. Stiles explains that if it’s just a robbery, Scott's Pack can’t help them and if it’s something supernatural, the Sheriff can’t help them. Stiles and Malia are seen together when Sydney is trying to photograph Malia for the Beacon Hills High School yearbook, but Stiles keeps interrupting and ending up in the shot. A line of bored and disgruntled students is waiting for their turn. As Malia gives up she says Stiles ruined her photo. She says he’s not signed up for his turn in front of the camera. Stiles says he did, but as he takes the appointment sheet from his pocket, it’s blank. Stiles is confused by this. Although the two are not seen together at the end of the episode, Malia questions Lydia about when she first got her premonition. It was when she was with Stiles, and they figured out they were facing the Ghost Riders. Malia reads from an entry on the Wild Hunt, “Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost.”. Lydia remembers that Stiles saw the riders and realizes that they’re coming for him. Malia doesn’t know who she’s talking about as she’s forgotten Stiles as well. In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In The Wolves of War Gallery Stiles and malia echo house 1.gif|Echo House 320 Stalia.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia echo house 8.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia echo house 5.gif|Echo House Stalia Season 3 Episode 20.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia echo house 4.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia echo house 3.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia echo house.gif|Echo House Stiles and malia the dark moon 3.gif|The Dark Moon E6c20d022591915cdd3a7967bc2cf7cc.jpg|The Dark Moon Stalia-401-the-dark-moon.gif|The Dark Moon 403 Stalia.gif|Muted Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Malia math growl at Stiles.png|Muted Stiles and malia muted 3.gif|Muted Teen_Wolf-Stiles_and_Malia_study_highlighters.png|Muted Stalia kiss 403.gif|Muted Stiles and malia the benefactor 4.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Stalia Season 4 Episode 4.jpg|The Benefactor (Episode) Stiles and malia the benefactor 3.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Stiles and malia the benefactor 1.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Stiles and malia the benefactor 2.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Teen-Wolf-Season-4-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien.jpg|Weaponized Stiles and malia weaponized 2.gif|Weaponized 4x08 Stiles cuddeling with Malia.png|Time of Death Stiles and malia time of death 3.gif|Time of Death Stiles and malia time of death 6.gif|Time of Death Stalia 410.gif|Monstrous Stalia makeup 410.gif|Monstrous B_zUltvUwAAa_mZ.jpg|Monstrous Monstrous stiles and malia 1.png|Monstrous Monstrous stiles and malia 2.png|Monstrous Monstrous stiles and malia 3.png|Monstrous Monstrous stiles and malia.gif|Monstrous Stalia at lockers 410.gif|Monstrous Stiles and malia apttd 3.gif|A Promise to the Dead Stiles and malia creatures of the night.gif|Creatures of the Night Stiles and malia creatures of the night 1.gif|Creatures of the Night Stalia kiss Season 5 Episode 1.gif|Creatures of the Night Stalia 502.gif|Parasomnia Stalia 502.png|Parasomnia Stiles_and_Malia_5x03.jpeg|Dreamcatchers Shelley-hennig-teen-wolf-dylan-obrien-malia-hale-Favim.com-3053006.gif|Condition Terminal Stiles and malia required reading.gif|Required Reading CbBl uOXIAAJBwk516.png|Amplification Tumblr ojdoysSzVB1v3yl4oo1 500.gif|Memory Lost Trivia *Dylan O'Brien has said that he thinks Stiles and Malia are the new Ross and Rachel. *Stiles and Malia were both each other's first significant other. *Stiles was Malia's first kiss. *Both are shown to be very protective of each other despite being broken up and in relationships with other people. *Stiles help Malia learn control on a full moon. *Stiles was Malia's anchor, and as she said, the first person she connected with in a long time after returning to the human world. During the time that Stiles was erased from reality by the Ghost Riders, she struggled to maintain control of her transformations due to her anchor being gone. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships